Azshara's Awakening
by Thenickgo
Summary: Azshara's fate after her defeat in The Eternal Palace.


She was washed up in Uldum, near the Ruins of Ammon. She woke up feeling weak, her joints cracking and her bones aching as she tried to pick herself up. A pain similar to how she felt during her transition into Naga. She opened her eyes narrowly. She gazed upon an endless desert, temples built here and there, wild beasts roaming the area. One crocolisk approached her and tried to bite her neck. She did nothing but look at it, their eyes meeting. The crocolisk immediately stopped, turned around and retreated in terror. She took a look at her reflection in the water. Her beauty was astonishing, as always, and her power had not been diminished even by a little. She felt a presence, a voice calling her across the desert of Uldum, a terrible voice repeating her name "Azshara...".

She finally found the strength to rise, her tentacles now able to support her. She stood up, her eyes opening wide to see what called her. Nothing and no one was around her. She was all alone with the wild beasts of Uldum. Suddenly she heard it again, this time louder and clearer, "Azshara, Queen of the Naga. Make way to Silithus and from there to the kingdom of Ahn'qiraj."

Hesitant at first, she decided to follow the voice that seemed awfully familiar. Many Tol'vir of Ramkahen saw her, not one was brave enough to stand in her way as she slithered across the sand like a snake in the wild forest. Any other creature of the wild that was in her way fled in fear. Her way was open and no one would make her fall again. She entered a barren territory filled with hideous looking creatures living in even more hideous nests in the ground. They were like insects, similar to wasps and beetles but much uglier. She felt her stomach twist and turn seeing these things. Not long after she felt the presence again, it was coming from a gigantic gate with a scarab engraved upon it.

She entered the gate only to be met by towering behemoths bearing the face of a dog. "These are the Anubisath," the voice inside her head explained, "and they are the guardians of my tomb. They will not hurt you unless I deem it necessary. You may pass through." Azshara passed by them, one by one. Although their eternal gaze was fixated upon her, their bodies remained steady and lifeless like statues. She found herself outside a godlike temple, unseen darkness emitting from it. She proceeded inside. The temple was magnificent, filled with power beyond her imagining. Such power that outclassed her master's own. The being that resided here was more powerful than N'zoth himself. Was it the tomb of a Titan?

She found the basement of the temple to be hollowed by the things she found in the land of Silithus, along with some kind of a new species. They were like armoured sarcophaguses. They did not interfere for they were aware of her coming.

"The Silithid," said the voice, "my eternal servants. My endless army, forged in my perfect image."

"Who are you?" Azshara asked.

"I am the madness of the world. I am chaos incarnate. The God of all that is evil. My name is C'thun, and much like N'zoth, I am an Old God." He told her.

Azshara did not ask more. She knew that great power awaited her as a reward from this Old God as well. Its essence was more powerful that N'zoth's, meaning it was a greater entity. She continued through the nest, her focus fixed on reaching the God's prison. On her way there, she slithered inside a room big enough to fit a Titanic watcher, if not more. She found two identical figures, their life forces having left them long ago. They were sitting upon two also identical thrones. They looked as if they were twins. Azshara reached them and touched one of the corpses' hand. The hand turned to dust and the remains almost fell off the throne.

"Focus on your purpose, little Naga," exclaimed C'thun, his enragement being obvious. Azshara retreated, staring at the corpses' nonetheless. She exited the room and continued on.

She finally reached the chamber of C'thun. She found a gigantic monstrosity made of flesh but it did not emit any kind of energy. It was as dead as the twin skeletons in the previous room.

"What shall I do now?" Azshara asked.

"Leave everything to me. You have done well, little Queen," said C'thun and her essence was drawn from her body, feeding the flesh giant. Finally, after draining enough of her power —enough to sustain it and for her to gasp for breath— a terrifying eye came out from the top of the giant and gazed upon her. Inside it she saw her past, her failure, her first death, her people wanting revenge. She screamed and covered her eyes.

"Azshara," the voice came back, this time from the being before her, "do not look away. This is your truth. Accept it! Become stronger!"

She uncovered her eyes. She saw greatness and power in that eye as well. Unlimited potential! Upon its reflection, though, she saw two huge bodies behind her. She turned around to see the twin corpses standing behind her, their eyes gleaming with a yellow essence, the hand she destroyed was restored.

"These are the emperors of my people. Meet Emperors Vek'lor and Vek'nilash," C'thun spoke again.

Azshara raised her eyes to see them better. They looked worse than the insects she saw outside.

"Who is that, brother?" Said Vek'lor.

"I think I know her. She is the one who destroyed my hand and interrupted my eternal rest," Vek'nilash answered.

"Perhaps we should destroy her," responded Vek'lor.

Azshara was enraged, "Emperors or not, no one talks to me like that!" She shouted and grew in size, binding them both with dark chains.

"What... Is this?!" Vek'lor struggled to even speak.

"Enough!" C'thun's voice echoed, filling Vek'lor and Vek'nilash with dread but Azshara did not even flinch. She only turned to him, her eyes burning with the fires of her terrible cruelty.

"This will be quite interesting," said C'thun.


End file.
